An Anchor
by B.Dazzle21
Summary: *Continuation of Feels like the End* It's been one week since the ice bath.


It's been a week since the ice bath. One week since the battle between the Darach and the rest of the pack.

Allison feels it every day, the darkness shrouding itself around her soul. She finds different ways to fight it. She started researching through her family's bestiary to one up her knowledge on anything supernatural that will be drawn to Beacon Hills, so when the time does come she'll be ready.

She, Scott and Stiles have instilled upon a small tradition since the ice bath. Every week or whenever either of them feels the pull of the darkness they will all gather at the top of Darwin's Hill and talk about what the darkness is doing to them and how it's affecting them. Yesterday was their first meeting. They didn't have much to discuss, but they figured that over time it will get worse. But a little pre-planning never hurt anybody.

Allison has taken the initiative to talk to Lydia about her feelings for her. She knows that Lydia and Aiden have grown closer after the fight with the Darach, but it wasn't anywhere romantic and they were okay with it. So, Allison promptly sent the other girl a text simply saying _We need to talk_. A few moments later her phone vibrates with a message that says _Meet me at Autumn Crossing before sundown._

* * *

Finding a bench in the park that overlooks a small pond she waits patiently. When she hears heels clack against the pavement her heart starts to sink. _This is it_ she thinks. _Tell her how you feel. Nothing could go wrong, right? _Sitting up straight, she awaits Lydia's presence.

"You don't have to give me some big heartfelt speech Alli." Finally looking up she sees Lydia standing before her. The other girl is wearing a light blue sundress with white strappy wedges her hair is also in light curls. The sight of her is enough to make Allison forget how to breathe. "So, I'm gonna tell you how I feel instead." Lydia taking the lead in the conversation makes the taller girl's stomach turn into knots.

Allison motions for Lydia to sit down. As the other girl sits down and turns to her she sees a face full of questions, but mostly grappling with how to start this conversation. The air turns quiet between the two, safe for the sloshing of the pond where ducks are floating on the water. The sky turns to a light orange when Lydia finally speaks, "I've known for so long. I just didn't know it until Deaton told us about our emotional tethers before we had to hold you guys under. I was so ready to tether you Alli, but Deaton ruined that moment. I didn't get it then, but I do now." She turns more toward Allison to take the other girl's hand. "Allison. You are more to me than a tether. You are everything to me. You are my strength, my kindness everything and I want to be with you. I-I love you. No wait, I'm in love with you. I don't know how I haven't noticed before, but I only want you. No one else." She finishes looking into Allison's dark eyes waiting for a reply.

Allison is completely taken aback by Lydia's confession. It takes her a moment to gather the words to reply. Looking into to the green eyes of the other girl she knows exactly what to say.

"I'm in love with you too. When I was in the ice bath you were the only thing that mattered to me and I promised myself that I would tell you this: From the first day that you approached me by my locker to us getting wrapped up in this crazy world. You are the only thing that's ever mattered. I know I was with Scott, but he and I agreed that we were over a long time ago. I want to be with you Lydia Martin. I want to be the one that you call if you find a dead body in your fugue state or the person you want to discuss algorithms with since Mr. Harris is still missing. Hell I suck at algorithms, but I'll try to be better at solving them just for you." Allison finishes her speech with a deep breath. It's like the weight of the world has been lifted off of her shoulders.

Lydia smiles at her a genuine smile not the signature Lydia Martin smirk.

"Can I?" Lydia asks looking at Allison's lips.

"Yeah." She replies with a nod of her head.

Lydia cups Allison's pale cheek before brushing her lips softly against Allison's light pink ones. Deepening the kiss Allison brings a hand to Lydia's fiery locks and opens her mouth to let her tongue dart out and touch Lydia's lips. She tastes cherry and it's enough to make Allison's head explode. The strawberry blonde moans out a bit at the feeling of Allison's tongue on her lips, she opens her mouth to invite the dark haired girl's tongue inside. They stay like that for a few moments cherry mixing with mint it sounds gross but they both enjoy the taste while exploring each other's mouth. When they pull away Lydia runs a hand through her hair and Allison tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. They are both sporting Cheshire grins on their faces.

"So, that_ Mortal Instruments movie_ is supposed to be showing tonight. Did you want to go?" Allison asks.

"Hmm. I don't see why not. We could do with a little fantasy given our life situation right now." Lydia says with a laugh. "But first I want to watch the sunset with my gorgeous girlfriend." Placing one of Allison's arms around her shoulders and moving her head to lean into the crook of the other girl's neck.

As they watch the sun make its way down past the mountains, Allison starts to feel a warm pool around her heart where the darkness has taken up shop. She thinks for a moment that maybe things really can't be that bad if Lydia is by her side.


End file.
